smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroism 101 (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next morning, Julia awoke and looked around for her trainee. She got up, finished her daily chores, then went to check in Jackie's bed, which seemed like he was in. "Jackie, wake up," She gently told him, "Today's your first mission!" It didn't budge. Julia sighed, "Look, Jackie, you can trust us. You're not just a pawn on a chess board to us. You're our friend. We're trying our absolute best to train you to become the greatest Forest Scout you can be. I know it may be hard, but it's worth it." Still no movement. Julia slowly released the covers off of him, or what seemed to be a pile of pillows shaped to look like Jackie. Julia gasped, "I gotta call the others!" When Peewit and Johan arrived, Julia ran as fast as they could to try to explain everything while panicking about a missing Jackie. "Julia, Julia," Peewit tried to calm her, "It's okay." He brought her close to him and stroked her head, "Everything's gonna be alright. We will find him." "Yea!" Johan agreed, "In fact, I saw him earlier with Gargamel! I wondered what he was doing with him." "Maybe he's a prisoner!" Julia gasped again, "We gotta save him!" They reached the entrance to Serenity Meadow, just as Gargamel was about to walk out to it. He turned around in shock to see the Scouts. "Stop, Gargamel!" Johan commanded, "And release Jackie from your clutches!" "Oh, you mean him?" Gargamel pulled on a chain, which showed Jackie, reverted to his Trollstroyer form, the end of the chain wrapped around his neck. The group gasped. "What did you do to him?!" Julia asked. "Nothing," Gargamel smirked, "He just simply realized that you guys were using him and decided to come back to his rightful home! With me! However, a few more prized trophies wouldn't hurt. Trollstroyer, get them!" Jackie lunged at the three, trying to fight them off. The Scouts tried their best to fight their friend without hurting him, but his strength was too strong for them to handle. Just as Jackie was going for it, Julia stopped him. "Wait!" Julia called out, "Please, Jackie, you're not a vicious monster! You're out friend!" The words softened Jackie a bit, until he hardened by Gargamel's words. "Don't listen to her!" Gargamel told him, "She's trying to get you used again!" On and on this went. "No, we were never using you!" Julia continued, "We were just trying to teach you how to be the best Forest Scout you can be!" "She's just trying to get you to do her chores!" "Jackie, please!" Now, Julia was on the verge of tears, "I would never try to hurt you or use you in any way! I would never abandon you on your own! I want to ''help ''you!" "Control yourself! You are Trollstroyer!" Now Jackie was torn between the two. Should he listen to Gargamel, his creator; or the Forest Scouts, his friends? "Please," Julia pleaded, "Choose the right path. Choose the path you are destined to be! Who do you want to be known as?! Who. Are you?!" Jackie pondered this question and choose the best answer. "I..." Previous Next Category:Heroism 101 chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story